


Beginnings

by floretwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im not a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floretwitch/pseuds/floretwitch
Summary: McCree realizes he's in love with his friend Hanzo.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm not a writer at heart but I had this idea and don't have time to draw it, so here we are...

It was after a mission. Nothing too extraordinary, just a job protecting a payload of equipment for omnic crisis victims. They had ran into some trouble of bandits trying to steal the supplies but everything had turned out fine. 

McCree had just finished reporting in to Winston about the events that had transpired when he met up with the rest of the team. Hana was off talking to Genji over by the airship as she inspected her mech for any damage. Lena was attempting to scare some sense into the bandits for what they had attempted to do, but whether or not it would work was a mystery to Jesse. All who was left were Angela and Hanzo. They weren’t too far off from the rest. Angela had a peeved look on her face as Hanzo looked just as displeased. Something Hanzo said must had changed the mood though, as both of them formed grins on their faces followed by hushed laughter. 

There was something so simple about this moment that made Jesse realize something he hadn’t before. He felt something warm and light in his heart from looking at the archer. McCree could admit that Hanzo had looked better. He was covered in dirt and bruises, much like the rest of the team. But there was something in his smile, something in the little movements he made, something that made Jesse feel at home. 

That was when it hit him. Somewhere over the course of their friendship, he had fallen for Hanzo. He didn’t understand how this was the moment that made that clear to him. He had seen Hanzo laugh before… but that didn’t matter.

As McCree walked closer to the two, Angela gave him a small wave and excused herself to talk to the others.   
“Nice shooting out there, Hanzo” McCree raised an arm to grab the back of his neck. “Ya’ really saved my ass out there.”

“You know as well as I do you were in no real danger,” a small smirk appeared on his face, “but thank you for the compliment.”

Hanzo turned his attention to Stormbow, inspecting it for any damage. The subtle turn of his head is what did it. There was a beauty he saw in the archer that made him act. The words came out of Jesse’s mouth before he had realized it.

“How ‘bout we celebrate this little victory, just the two of us?” 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the cowboy, smile fading from his face.

“We can break out that good bottle of sake I got you for the holidays,” McCree didn’t know how he managed to keep it cool while practically asking the archer out on a date.

“Jesse, we both know you don’t care for sake,” Hanzo’s smirk returned as he turned to face the cowboy again. His arms were crossed along his midsection now.

McCree laughed “Well, maybe I know you’ll never say no to a night drinking with your best pal if I brought up the good stuff. I know you’ve been savin’ it for a special occasion, but what’s better than the present, ya know? Let’s celebrate the little things together.”

A softer smile formed on Hanzo’s face as he replied to the offer. 

“You know me all too well, Jesse,” Hanzo stood contemplating the thought of breaking into his good stash of sake. “Maybe I can make an exception to saving this bottle for super special events if I share it with the man that got it for me.”

McCree let out another laugh before saying “I look forward to spending some time with ya, Darlin’.”   
“As do I.”

\--

“It is not a date!”

“Yes, it is.”

Hanzo was arguing with his brother in his bunk before heading out to meet with McCree on the roof. He couldn’t believe Genji would even think that this was a date between the two of them. They were just two friends enjoying a drink together.

“If it’s not a date, then explain why it’s just the two of you celebrating a mundane mission that four other people were a part of,” Genji was sitting on Hanzo’s bed, his faceplate resting on his lap. 

Hanzo sighed as he tried to pull the aforementioned bottle of sake Jesse had given him months prior for the holidays out of the cabinet. 

“I told you before, Genji, Jesse wanted to drink this,” he motioned at the bottle in his hands. “I wanted to save it for special occasions due to the price, but I made an exception because the man that bought it for me wanted to drink it.”

“Special occasions like a first date?”

Hanzo rolled his head back, going to grab a bag to put the bottle in.

“Brother, I’m joking, do not worry,” Genji said. “Though I would not be surprised if this was Jesse’s way of showing his affection towards you.”

Hanzo’s back was to Genji. He didn’t want to see the expression on his brother’s face as he expected to see a smug grin. Hanzo knew how close he and Jesse had become over his time in Gibraltar, so it could be easy to confuse their relationship as something… closer. 

A sigh escaped his lips. He could admit he wouldn’t shy away from the possibility of being in a romantic relationship with the cowboy. Though, he couldn’t understand what would make anyone want to be in a relationship with him. Genji had explained to the team that he had forgiven Hanzo for what he had done, and to respect his wishes to give him a second chance. After a few weeks of apprehension, everyone had become friendly towards him. He still had some emotional trauma about the events of that day in Hanamura, but being in Overwatch had helped him move past it. Hanzo liked to believe his inability to be attractive to someone had to do with his past, but he didn’t deny it was probably part of it.

Maybe he just wasn’t ready for a relationship at this point in his life, but he was happy to have the type of relationship he did have with McCree. Though he wouldn’t admit this to Genji as this point. He didn’t want him meddling with his romantic affairs as he did when they were teenagers. Hanzo turned back to Genji with a sour look on his face.

“You can think all you want about this meeting, but please do not go spreading rumors around the base.”

Genji attached his faceplate back into place as he stood from the bed. 

“Do not worry, I will not do that to you, brother,” Genji chuckled. “Have a good time tonight.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo sighed.

The brothers bid each other goodnight as Hanzo left to meet McCree on the roof. 

\--

Hanzo opened the doorway to the rooftop and found Jesse sitting not too far away. The cowboy’s attention turned to him and called him over. Hanzo sat down next to him, removing the sake from the bag he carried it there in. 

“Good evening, Jesse,” Hanzo said as he opened the bottle. He took a swig before passing it to McCree.  
Jesse took the bottle and took a sip himself before responding, “Good Evenin’, Han.”

They sat in silence enjoying the scenery as they passed the bottle back and forth. Jesse removed his hat at some point and placed it to his side. He had moved closer to Hanzo as well. It wasn’t new for the two of them to lean on each other while hanging out, but something about Genji saying this was a date had Hanzo flustered. He took a large gulp of the sake before speaking.

“Would you like to hear something funny?” Hanzo asked.

“Something funny? From you? Of course I wanna hear it,” Jesse laughed as he took the bottle.

Hanzo knew McCree was looking at him, but he kept his gaze on the mountains in the distance.

“Genji had said this was your way of asking me on a date…”

Silence. 

That meant Genji wasn’t wrong. This had to have been a date or Jesse would have said something immediately. Hanzo peaked to his side to see the cowboy’s reaction.

“Well… I wouldn’t say he was wrong…” 

Hanzo saw the bottle passed back towards him. It was quiet again.

The archer’s incoming anxious thoughts were interrupted by McCree’s voice, “I was surprised you agreed to this get-together honestly. Not that I set it up like I was asking you on a date, but surprised you agreed to bringing that there bottle just for lil’ ol’ me.”

Hanzo looked towards the man sitting next to him.

“Of course I agreed. I enjoy our time together,” he looked back towards the bottle in his lap. “However, I am not quite sure I am ready to jump into anything…romantic.”

A hand appeared in his vision, holding onto his own. The archer’s gaze turned slightly higher up the cowboy’s arm.

“I don’t wanna push you into anything, darlin’. I’m fine with us being friends. I’m fine if you want us to only be friends. I enjoy our time together too.” 

Hanzo’s face raises more to look at McCree. 

“Be patient with me, Jesse.”

“Anything for you, Han.”

The two men end up finishing the entire bottle that night. They commentate on the scenery; they talk about what has been happening around the base; they talk a bit about their pasts and where they hope their futures are going. They’re both buzzed and end up helping each other back to their rooms. McCree’s room ends up being closer, so it is where they depart for the night. Hanzo takes a deep breath before giving Jesse a tight hug. The hug is returned before the two separate. They smile at each other and bid each other goodnight.

Hanzo returns to his room, happy about how lucky he is to be given the chance to meet McCree.


End file.
